vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Polteageist
|-|Sinistea= |-|Polteageist= Summary Sinistea is the result of a lonely spirit possessing a cold, leftover cup of tea. The yellow swirl is a sign of its wellbeing, and disrupting the swirl can result in Sinistea growing dizzy. It can absorb a creature’s life-force after they drink it, but the opportunity rarely arises due to its horrendous taste. Polteageist can either be obtained by a spirit possessing a teapot filled with tea or by evolving Sinistea by giving it a teapot. Supposedly, Polteageist tastes slightly better than Sinistea. The cup and teapot that Sinistea and Polteageist possess are from a famous antique tableware set, with countless forgeries in circulation. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A Name: Sinistea | Polteageist Origin: Pokémon Gender: Genderless Age: Varies Classification: Black Tea Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm other ghost types with most of its regular attacks), Flight, Possession (Possessed a cup/pot of cold tea), Soul Manipulation, Small Size (Type 1), Water Manipulation (Can control its tea), Absorption (Can absorb the life-force of anyone who drinks it, Mega Drain and Giga Drain also heal the user), Reactive Evolution via Weak Armor (Being hit by physical attacks decreases their defense but increases their speed), Power Nullification via Cursed Body (30% chance after being attacked to temporarily disable the damaging move), Fear Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (30% chance to flinch), Statistics Reduction and Statistics Amplification, Fragrance Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Sucker Punch, Purification, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Can faint themself reduce the opponent’s defenses, Can temporarily destroy their cup/teapot to decrease their defenses but increase their attack and speed, Dynamax, Resistance to Poison and Bug type attacks, Immunity to Normal and Fighting type attacks | All previous abilities, as well as Social Influencing (Can force all Pokemon to consume their held berries), Superior Statistics Reduction and Healing Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to others first stage Pokémon like Horsea) | Mountain level+ (Should compare to other two-stage evolutions like Mismagius) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Pokémon such as Magnemite) | Relativistic (Comparable to other Fully-Evolved Pokémon, such as Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 25 via telekinesis (Scaling above Mantyke, who lifts a large boulder) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Mountain level+ Stamina: Very High Range: Below Average Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, Tens of Kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Unknown, at least Average Weaknesses: Weak against Ghost and Dark type attacks, Should be susceptible to Water Manipulation, Disrupting its swirl can result in Sinistea growing dizzy Key: Sinistea | Polteageist Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Genderless Characters Category:Races Category:Species Category:Ghosts Category:Spirits Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Flight Users Category:Possession Users Category:Soul Users Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Water Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life Users Category:Healers Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fear Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fragrance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Purification Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Death Users Category:Matter Users Category:Social Influencers